Dance Like Nobody's Watching
by Renesmee4eva
Summary: AU version of Magnus's party in CoB. Malec


**A/N: I started writing this ages ago, when Harry Shum Jr was cast as Magnus in Shadowhunters and I found out he could dance. I just never got around to editing and posting this. It is an AU version of Magnus's party in CoB.**

 **Before I let you read the story, shout-out to TMI_Church on twitter, who, thanks to a couple of tweets, reminded me I had this story sitting in a folder waiting to be edited and posted! If any of you have twitter, you should go follow her; she's awesome!**

 **Now… now you can read the story; enjoy!**

Dance Like Nobody's Watching

"How long does it take someone to answer their door?" Isabelle muttered, pressing the buzzer.

"He's throwing a party; he probably can't hear over the music," Alec replied, catching Isabelle's wrist to prevent her from pressing the buzzer again.

Isabelle turned to her brother and was about to speak when Jace cleared his throat. "Well, clearly the High Warlock has better things to do than answer the door so we'll just let ourselves in," he said, stepping around Alec and Isabelle to open the door.

Alec simply sighed and followed Jace into the building with Isabelle, Clary and Simon close behind.

They made their way up the stairs towards the High Warlock's apartment and as they neared the right floor, Alec could hear the music coming from inside.

Jace, who had walked ahead, had already opened the door and made his way inside the apartment, clearly not wanting to waste any time.

Clary walked around Alec to catch up with Jace and Isabelle and Simon followed, causing Alec to be the last one to enter the apartment. He pulled the door shut and took in the scene in front of him.

Sparkling lights were wound around pillars, all the furniture had been moved from the room and doors, ripped of the hinges, served as table tops. A variety of food and drinks were set out and a few of the fey were serving.

It wasn't the food or guests that caught Alec's attention though, it was the host. Dressed in jeans and a dark shirt, covered in dozens of metallic buckles, Magnus Bane stood among the crowd of guests, dancing. Light sparked off the rings on his hands and the glitter in his hair as he moved across the floor, swaying and twisting.

"He's got moves, I'll give him that," Jace said, causing Alec to jump slightly. He'd been so distracted he'd almost forgotten the others were there. "You'd think he'd be a little more aware of guests arriving though."

"I'm sure he has a right to entertain his guests Jace," Isabelle replied.

Alec shook his head slightly and returned his gaze to the High Warlock, still dancing.

Alec's eyes trailed over the High Warlock, watching the way he moved, twisting and turning in a way Alec hadn't seen before.

The music soon came to a stop and Alec didn't realize he was staring until he saw a smirk appear on the warlock's face.

Alec dropped his gaze immediately and felt his face heat up. He took a deep breath and looked up again, hoping his embarrassment no longer showed.

"So you finally decide to acknowledge us. I was beginning to think I'd have to start a fight to get you to realize we were here," Jace said.

Alec saw Magnus coming closer, a smirk still on his face. "I can't deny my guests entertainment," he said, flicking his gaze to Alec and winking before returning his attention to Jace. "And I don't recall inviting you, so I don't know why you're here in the first place."

Jace opened his mouth to speak when a loud voice interrupted him, shouting at Magnus.

Jace let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed Clary's hand. "Let's dance while we're here. It would seem our host is busy with other things."

Alec watched Jace and Clary walk away and turned to find Isabelle and Simon had disappeared as well, leaving him to stand awkwardly behind Magnus, who was currently talking to an agitated vampire; he seemed to be complaining about his bike being damaged.

"There's not much I can do about that sorry. I haven't seen anyone leave here, and honestly, why would they? I didn't invite any of the Moon's Children so therefore if they damaged your bike, it's not my responsibility," Magnus said, flashing a smile at the vampire.

The vampire let out an angry growl and stalked away, pushing aside various guests.

"Vampires. They have such tempers," Magnus said, turning around to face Alec who had moved to awkwardly lean against the wall. "Did you enjoy the show?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Temperamental vampires aren't my sort of entertainment," Alec replied.

"You know that's not what I meant," Magnus said, winking once again.

Alec felt his face heat up and he stared at his shoes. "It's not often you see a warlock dancing…" he mumbled.

Magnus chuckled and stepped forward. Alec could see his shoes in front of him.

Magnus reached out and used a finger to lift Alec's face. "Maybe I could dance for you sometime. Don't be so shy. Give me a call and we'll arrange something," he said with another wink. "Now. Where did your friends go?"

Magnus offered a small, triumphant smile and turned around to find Jace and the others while Alec stayed leaning against the wall, his cheeks hot and his heart hammering in his chest.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this little Malec one-shot! Review please!**


End file.
